Dan Vs Evil
by DrawingWierdo
Summary: Dan's life becomes very strange when the region of evil starts to haunt him. Then a 13 year old girl named Angeline comes to him offering to help him get revenge on the region of evil since she has supernatural powers. Dan accepts this offer and things might get depressingly dark by then. He also gets the help from his friends, Chris and Elise.


Author's Note: (Don't be mad if I'm late on this) This story will contain some explicit content like sex, violence and language.

Chapter 1: Evil Comes

Los Angeles, California

It was from 4 a.m. A shine of moonlight went on a short dark-haired man named Dan Mandel. He was awoken by a loud laugh coming from the living room. At first, he was scared, then he got angry and got up off the bed, "What the hell? Who's making that noise?!"

He grabbed his crowbar, he slowly walked into the living room raising his crowbar high. He stopped to hear Mr. Mumbles screaming. "Mr. Mumbles!" Dan said. He runs into the bedroom and he finds his grey cat being strangled by a demon. His eyes widened.

Out of anger, Dan strikes the demon. Then Dan ran up to Mr. Mumbles and picked her up. "Mr. Mumbles, are you okay?" Mr. Mumbles looked traumatized and was shaking in fear. Dan was worried and angry.

This frightened Dan. This has never happened to him before. "It's okay Mr. Mumbles. Daddy's here to protect you." He rubbed her. Mr. Mumbles then calmed down and felt okay.

Dan smiled. He always made sure NOTHING happened to Mr. Mumbles at all. He put Mr. Mumbles down and she went on the bed and went to sleep.

Then he realized something. "Scary demon? This is extraordinary!" His Cheeks puffed up, he balled his fist, put it up high, threw his head back and screamed,

"**EVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL**!"

Dan picked up his phone and speed dialed Chris. Chris answered the phone. "Hello?" "Chris! get over here right now! Chris sighed. "What is it?" "A demon was strangling Mr. Mumbles!" Chris didn't believe Dan. "Dan, how could a demon strangle Mr. Mumbles?"Maybe this demon was sent by the devil to haunt me, and Mr. Mumbles!" Dan said.

"Dan, I think you need an exorcism." Dan yelled, "I don't need an exorcism! But that's not the point! I also think all this is happening because the faces of evil Is out to get me!" Chris was silent. "It's true!" Dan said. "Look Dan, your just seeing things. Maybe it's time you get some therapy or at least an exorcism." Dan was really pissed! "Good Night, Dan." Chris hung up. Dan went to bed and said to himself, "This is ridiculous! But you know what? I'll drag Chris all the way here and when he sees this demon, then he'll believe me! Then Dan went to sleep.

The next morning, Dan got up, got dressed, went in his car, and drove off, planning to bring Chris to his house. He was driving and driving, then he saw a vampire appear from the left of the sidewalk. Dan noticed and stared at it. He then forgot about the whole bringing-Chris-to-his-house thing. Since he wasn't watching the road, he ended up getting hit by a car. Dan ended up flying out of car and landed face first on the ground.

People came rushing over to help and one person called an ambulance. The vampire appeared behind the small crowd just staring at Dan. Then it disappeared. Dan moaned in pain and agony. He was taken in the ambulance and was treated for a big scar on his face, a split lip, and massive head trauma. Six weeks later, he was in his car driving home. Dan was a little traumatized from that car accident, but still wondering how that vampire appeared. When he finally got home, he got out of his car, going up the stairs to his apartment. Until a young girl came up to him wanting to talk to him.

"Excuse me! Hello?!" said the young girl. Dan turned around to see the young girl. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Dan rolled his eyes, but he decided to talk to her anyway. "What are you selling?" said Dan. "Oh, no no. I'm not trying to sell anything. I just wanna talk to you about something." Dan said, "Sure. What do you want?"

The girl said, "I just wanna talk to you a little about you're car accident yesterday." Dan gave her a strange look wondering why she wanted to discuss that. Then she continued, "And mostly about that vampire that appeared on the left sidewalk." That's when Dan got surprised. "Uh... okay." The girl said, "Okay, so... are you okay? I'm just a very curious girl who sometimes worries about other people." "I'm fine." Dan said. She sighed. The girl continued, "Also, you may not believe me on this, but that vampire you saw was sent by The Region of Evil and I have to warn you they are out to get you. Dan was stunned, and he believed her.

"I knew it! I knew something or someone had to be out to get me. And I must get revenge on them!" The girl nodded her head agreeing with him. Dan then looked at the young girl and asked her, "What's you're name?" The girl replied, "Angeline." "Nice to meet you. I'm Dan. And speaking of me, how do you know all of this?" Angeline replied, "Well, I have seen demons and vampires coming out to get me, but I defeated them. You see, these type of evil monsters like to attack people like us."

Dan's eyes widened and he said back to her, "Did you defeat them by yourself?" Angeline answered, "Yes, I have." Dan gave her a strange look again and asked her, "How old are you?"

"13."

"How can a 13-year-old girl like you defeat vampires and demons by herself?

"Well, I'm a very smart and strong girl, and I had the courage to fight those demons."

Angeline then said, "If you want to get revenge on The Region of Evil, I can help you." Dan acted skeptical. "How can you help me? You're just a kid."

"I'm not just a kid. I'm a very **special** kid" Angeline answered back. "What do you mean **special**?" Dan asked. "What I mean is that... I have supernatural powers and they are very powerful and of course dangerous!" Dan understood her. "Well, I guess since you have the ability to defeat evil monsters, you can help me get back at The Region of Evil." Angeline smiled and said, "Thank you for accepting my offer to help you. Now why don't we make a plan to get revenge on The Region of Evil?

"I've got an idea! Let's go to my house, come on!" Dan says.

Angeline and Dan went off to his house to make a plan. Soon they would have a plan how to get to The Region of Evil.


End file.
